fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 19
Valentin, Leonidas, Raphoon, and Aaron prepare to brawl while everyone else watches... Raphoon Razeun) Good luck...*Bows* Leonidas) *Bows back.* Hmph. Aaron) Would you like to go first, sir? Valentin) Fine... Leonidas) Let’s just get this over with. Valentin) Yeah. Let’s. *Flashes BakuMeter.* Raphoon) Pretty light... Valentin) Ability Card Activate! Astral Exorcist! (Leonidas flies up into the air and lets loose a barrage of energized blasts They repeatedly strike Raphoon, throwing him back.) Raphoon) *Slides on the ground on his two feet and two hands* Un-gentleman like...I cannot be dirty for this dance...*Gets back up* YOU HEAR ME?! Leonidas) I hear you, I hear you. *Thinking.* Sheesh! What a crybaby! He makes Snapzoid AND Buganoid look like gentlemen! Aaron) Ability Activate! Windstorm Knockdown! (Raphoon Razeun charges with tornado force winds around him) Raphoon) MY TURN, BUSH! *Releases a windy blast out of his turbine, then jumps into it and takes flight towards Leonidas, with winds swirling around him* Leonidas) *Pretends to look scared.* Oh my! A big, fat, overgrown, rodent is flying toward me in a small laughable excuse of winds he calls a storm! Whatever shall I do?! *Grims very widely, revealing sharp teeth.* Valentin) Ability Card Activate - Vengeance Maelstrom! Leonidas) Aha! I SEE NOW! *A massive swirl of darkness appears behind him, which sends bursts of purple lightning that strike Raphoon. The lightning drains Raphoon of his power and quickly disperses his winds.* Raphoon) ERR! *Crashes into Leonidas’ body, without doing any damage. Raphoon, however, hangs off Leonidas’ stabbed wing* Leonidas) Uh...OFF! *Strikes Raphoon with his tail, knocking him off.* (Raphoon grabs Leonidas’ tail as he was falling.) Aaron) Ability Activate! Low Swipe! (Raphoon Razeun slashes the opponent's feet) (Raphoon slashes Leonidas’ feet, but misses by .001 inches.) (Leonidas kicks Raphoon’s head, but Raphoon stays hanging on Leonidas’ tail.) Leonidas) *Flies back up and rockets back down making Raphoon crash into the ground first, while standing on him* It’s on like Donkey Kong! Raphoon) *Flailing arms* GET OFF ME! Aaron) Linked Abilities Activate! Low Swipe! *Raphoon Razeun slashes the opponent's feet* + Backstab! *Raphoon Razeun slashes the opponent's back* Raphoon) OFF YOU FIEND! *Slashes Leonidas’ feet with his hand blades and kicks Leonidas’ back with the blades on his feet* Valentin) Ability Card Activate! Spartacus Wrath! Leonidas) WHOOPIN’ SPARTAN STYLE! *A blade of purple energy forms in each of Leonidas’ hands, and collide with Raphoon’s hand blades.* (Leonidas’ blades slice Raphoon’s hand blades in half sideways, but Raphoon’s small, bladed feet hit Leonidas’ back.) (Raphoon’s bladed feet get stuck in Leonidas’ back.) Aaron) Ability Activate! Airblast! *Raphoon Razeun's upper-midsection's turbine releases a large blast of winds* (Raphoon’s upper-midsection turbine activates, gathering winds inside.) Leonidas) Not so fast, bandit-o! *Goes for a stab to Raphoon’s head with both purple blades* Raphoon) NO! *Spits in Leonidas’ face accidently* (Raphoon pulls his feet down, freeing them out of Leonidas’ back, but leaving two cuts.) (A windy blast fires from Raphoon’s chest, hitting and knocking Leonidas onto the ground.) (Raphoon rolls back on his feet and stares at a sitting Leonidas.) Leonidas) Stinking Tanooki. Valentin) ... Raphoon) Gonna call an ability or what, punk?! Valentin) ...charging... Raphoon) Aaron’s ability then! *Looks at Aaron* Let me blast Leo- Valentin) Ability Card Activate! Leonidas) Oh. Yes. Raphoon) *Harsh glare at Val and Leonidas* DID YOU CUT ME OFF?! I WANT TO PIERCE BOTH THEIR HEADS OFF, AARON! Aaron) Ability Act- Valentin) WHOA! Whoa, don’t cut me off, man! Vengeance Maelstrom! (Leonidas flies up into the air as a large whirlpool of darkness forms behind him. It begins to siphon Raphoon’s energy while making Leonidas stronger.) Raphoon) *Glowing purple, while breathing hard* Aaron...Ability...Now... Aaron) Ultimate Ability Activate! Drillextion! *Raphoon Razeun drills into the opponent's lower midsection with both his razor-bladed arms.* Raphoon) TAKE...TH *Breathes and jumps into the air, while twirling towards Leonidas, with a purple glow still* Leonidas) *Hit by Raphoon and crashes into the ground - hard.* EEEEYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH- Valentin) Let’s end this! Ability Card, Activate! Elemental Siege! Leonidas) Hm...hm...hmph! *He starts glowing in a violet color, and all of his bruises and scratches disappear.* Valentin) Now, Ability Card Activate - Vengeance Lion! (Leonidas flies up to the air and, with both hands, grabs Raphoon by the neck. He suddenly sends waves of energy that electrify Raphoon. Leonidas finally throws Raphoon straight into the ground with all his might and roars in triumph.) (Raphoon returns to his ball form and to Aaron’s hand.) Leonidas) Too easy. Next? (Nothing happens.) Valentin) Ah, Leonidas- Leonidas) Chickens! Bok bok bok! *Makes a chicken motion.* Valentin) Leo, not the greatest of ideas- (A ball-formed Bakugan hits the ground, coming out of a blazing inferno.) Valkyrie) *Stands triumphantly* I heard there were chickens here and I decided that it was time for some lunch. WHERE IS MY KFC?! Leonidas) Hey, you guys made fun of my friends for no reason. I got rights too, you know! Valkyrie) Was I talking to you, strangely familiar dragon? I THINK NOT. C22) Wow, wow, wow, hold it! (Another ball hits the ground, with a Bakugan coming out of its ball form in spitting fires of orange, white, and purple.) Extremis) Leonidas, it’s my turn...You’re not as str-*Flexes*-ong as me. You’re not as *Points to head* smart as me. You’re not even as good looking as me. Leonidas) Did your mama tell you that just because your papa called you trash? Extremis) That’s what your mama called me for to tell you about you. Valentin) Whoa, hold it! I said- (Two more balls hit the ground, leaving crevices in the ground.) Valentin) ...d*mn it...why does no one ever listen to me... Drillex) WHO WANTS THEIR NECK BROKEN FIRST?! Bedge) BEDGE WILL SMASH YOU ALL! *Charges towards Extremis* Dan) Bedge, hold it! (Bedge stops.) Dan) Let the others *Drillex runs into Bedge, knocking him over* ...clear first... Leonidas) Wait, aren’t you guys on the same side- (Valkyrie crashes into Leonidas.) Leonidas) D*mn, knew this was too good to be true- *Spins around and grabs Valkyrie by the shoulders, then spins again and hurls Valkyrie into Drillex and Bedge.* -nnnaaaaAAA! (Valkyrie’s speed causes Drillex to fall on Bedge, squashing him underneath tons of weight, while Valkyrie gets back to his feet and wipes Leonidas’ germs off, before returning to his ball form and Luke’s hands.) Valentin) Whoa. Leonidas) Oh please. That wasn’t so epic. Valentin) Not your throw. Leonidas) Wait, WHAT?! Valentin) Them squashing each other because of your throw. Leonidas) ...so you’re basically saying that my throw was still epic. Valentin) Yeah...no. Leonidas) o_e D*MN YOU! (Valentin facepalms.) Extremis) *Flexing* Buff and Extreme want you off this field right now, so get out of my brawl now! *Glares at Drillex and Bedge, ready to take advantage.* Leonidas) Uh...huh... Extremis) BYE, SEE YA, ADIOS! *Takes flight towards Drillex and Bedge* '' Thoughts on Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 19? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Leonidas Category:Valentin 98 Category:Aaron Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Previously unreleased episodes Category:Story Week III